Okaerinnasaii
by Asya Himeka
Summary: Karna aku adalah tempat pulangmu. Sebanyak apapun kalimat cacian yang keluar dari mulutmu, Aku percaya bahwa kau selalu menyesal setelah mengatakan itu, Dan kembali padaku. Meminta maaf padaku, Dan aku percaya itu, Sasuke./ From my true story, AU, One-shoot.


_Seburuk apapun kelakuanmu padaku, Tetap saja. Tempat pulangmu adalah diriku. Tempat dimana kau akan mengadukan keluh kesahmu terhadap hidup kepadaku._

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Drama&Romance

Warn!: _from my true story_,_AU_,_Typo(s)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Okaerinnasai.**_

* * *

Hari itu, Hari dimana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dihari pertama itu, Kau dan aku langsung terikat dengan sebuah hubungan tanpa cinta.

Ya.

Kita bertunangan. Diumur kita yang masih menapaki jenjang strata sekolah menengah pertama, Kita bahkan sudah terikat.

Mereka egois, Orang tua kita. Memaksakan kehendak sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan kita yang sebenarnya tersiksa.

Kala itu, Kau tersenyum tipis kearahku, Dan dengan wajah tenangmu kau berkata; Bahwa kau menerimaku dan memintaku untuk menjadi orang yang berguna disisimu.

Aku tahu kau mengatakan itu karna terpaksa. Aku hanya tersenyum kearahmu, Dan akhirnya. Kita resmi bertunangan dengan adanya pesta satu minggu kemudian. Tanpa cinta yang ada diantara kita, Tentunya.

Hari demi hari terlewati, Kau telah berpindah ke sekolahku. Menjadi kakak kelasku. Umur kita tak terpaut jauh, Kau satu tingkat berada diatasku.

Setiap minggu, Aku berkunjung ke rumahmu dengan alibi pemaksaan orang tuaku. Dan memang itu kenyataannya, Sasuke.

Kau sekarang berubah menjadi orang yang menjengkelkan, Menurutku. Kau selalu menggodaku didepan sahabat-sahabatmu itu. Namun aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi dirimu sambil menahan kesal dan malu yang berkecamuk dalam dadaku.

Lalu, Saat makan malam perusahaan. Aku bertanya padamu apakah kau menyukaiku. Namun kau menjawabnya dengan kata yang tak pasti. Aku ragu, Sasuke.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa jauh dari sosokmu yang awalnya kuanggap menjengkelkan. Namun, Aku bertekad menahan rasa ini sampai dirimu yang menyatakannya kepadaku terlebih dahulu.

Semua perasaan cinta ini kemudian berubah dua minggu setelahnya. Hari itu, Dua hari sebelum hari ulang tahunmu. Kau memintaku untuk berkencan bersamamu.

Saat itu, Kita bertemu teman lamaku ditengah hiruk pikuk pusat perbelanjaan ternama. Temanku bertanya; Apakah ia pacarmu?, Lalu kujawab tidak. Dan aku tahu aku naif, Sasuke.

Sehabis itu, Kita pulang diselimuti keheningan yang melanda. Kau mendadak menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, Walaupun memang kau memang seperti itu, Dingin dan egois.

Sasuke, Maafkan aku.

Dua hari kemudian, Aku sibuk mempelajari dokumen saham yang sebenarnya tak perlu dikerjakan oleh anak seumuranku. Aku tak tahu bahwa itu hari ulang tahunmu, Sasuke.

Lewat tengah malam, Aku baru menyalakan telepon genggamku. Aku melihat ada lebih dari lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab darimu untukku. Aku baru sadar bahwa kau berulang tahun dihari itu. Dan aku sangat menyesal, Sasuke.

Di sekolah kau terlihat menghindariku. Kau tak menggangguku seperti biasa. Dan, Sejujurnya; Aku _sangat sangat sangat_ rindu dengan tingkah lakumu yang menjengkelkan itu, Sasuke.

Aku kemudian mencari solusi untuk meminta maaf, Namun hasilnya nihil. Orang tua kita yang keras kepala berusaha menyatukan kita kembali demi perusahaan sialan itu.

Lalu, Beberapa hari kemudian. Kau datang kerumahku, Namun hanya sebatas pintu pagar saja. Kau keluar dari mobilmu yang disupiri dan langsung menanyakan kabarku kepada pelayan yang menyambutku.

Namun, Kau tak pernah datang menemuiku, Kau pulang. Tanpa melihatku yang berurai air mata melihat kelakuanmu kala itu dari balik kaca.

Ya.

Aku menangis. Tangisan sedih nan pilu yang sudah tak kukeluarkan selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Dan ini memang ganjaran bagiku karna sudah sering mempermainkan hati orang lain.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kuputuskan untuk datang ke rumahmu. Saat itu pelayanmu menunjukkan jalan menuju kamarmu seperti biasa. Aku lalu mengetuk pintu kamarmu.

Kau buka pintu itu, Sasuke. Namun setelah melihatku, Kau menutup—bahkan membanting pintu itu.

Aku yang sudah tak kuat lagi langsung berteriak meminta maaf padamu. Aku menangis lagi kala itu, Kau berhasil membuatku menangis dua kali setelah tujuh tahun lamanya, Sasuke. Aku merasa _sangat sangat _bersalah kala itu.

Namun apa yang kuterima? Kau menolakku dengan cara membentakku dengan satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat hatiku mencelos.

"_Urusaii_."

Kata itu, Sasuke. Satu konsonan yang berhasil membuatku jatuh terduduk lemas dihadapan pintu berukiran yang merupakan bagian dari kamarmu.

Para pelayan kemudian menghampiriku, Menanyakan mengapa aku bisa begini. Namun aku menolak memberitahu mereka, Lalu kubantah semua ucapan mereka dengan kalimat lelucon yang terasa hambar.

Aku pulang dengan perasaan muram, Aku tak berani bercerita dengan siapapun. Aku terlalu kalut kala itu. Aku mengurung diriku sendiri di kamarku. Mencoba merenungi setiap perbuatanku padamu, Sasuke.

Namun siapa yang salah? Ketika aku sudah meraung-raung meminta maaf, Kau malah menolakku. Ketika kau menjadi seseorang yang keras kepala, Aku yang akan menghadapimu dan mencoba meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan.

Kita semua egois, Bukan? Aku tahu aku suka mempermainkan hati orang lain juga, Sasuke. Namun, Bukan berarti aku tak menghargaimu sebagai laki-laki, Tunanganku, Calon suamiku beberapa tahun yang mendatang.

Sasuke, Kau tahu? Sebenarnya ini ganjaran untukmu. Untukmu yang selalu mempermainkan hati para gadis. Dan aku tahu, Kita sama-sama salah, Sasuke.

Namun, Seburuk apapun kalimatmu padaku, Sejahat apapun hal yang kau lakukan padaku, Selicik apapun hal yang kau perbuat, Aku akan tetap menjadi tempat pulangmu.

Ya.

Rumah. Rumah yang selama ini kau impikan, Sasuke. Dimana seseorang akan menyambutmu pulang dengan merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut dan berkata;

"_Okaerinnasaii_, Sasuke-_kun_."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

A/N: Uwooh ;_; Aku ngetik ini sampe mataku ngeluarin hujan/?, Dan ini memang kenyataan; Dialognya, Perusahaannya, Pelayannya, _Everything_. Aku enggak mengubah apapun kecuali Sakura yang menjadi diriku, Dan Sasuke yang menjadi _orang itu_. Dan kalimat "_Okaerinnasaii_, Sasuke-_kun_." Itu memang pas buat kami. Karna _dia_ dan aku itu _half-japan_. Kalau ditanya kenapa bikin ff yang lebih kaya _junkfict_ karna dialog-nya sedikit _banget_, Aku bakalan jawab; Karna aku enggak suka mengucapkan sesuatu, Aku lebih suka memendamnya dalam hati. Terus, Ide fict ini itu dari kisah hidupku yang aku pikir terlalu mirip dengan jalan cerita fanfiksi. Karena; 1. Kisah hidupku itu aneh, Konflik selalu muncul. Kayak ff MultiChap =)).

Sekian,

Asya Himeka.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
